


The Boner at the Valley of the End

by bubblewhale2



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Awkward Boners, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Crack and Angst, Crack-ish?, Deepthroating, Dick Jokes, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluffy Ending, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, My First Smut, Naruto Has To Have The Worst Blue Balls Case That Ever Was, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Power Play, That Choke Me Daddy Meme, This Story Was About The Boner And Turned Into Angsty Sex, Valley of the End, angsty sex, blowjob, the fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewhale2/pseuds/bubblewhale2
Summary: "Naruto always sported a boner when they fought. He never thought anything of it. Fighting with Sasuke was always enthralling, filling him up with joy and adrenaline. After all, he was his best friend, and their fights were always charged with emotion. Standing across Sasuke, shouting confessions of his strongest feelings at him, readying for close physical contact, would sent currents up and down his body. He'd be wired from head to toe, and have better things to focus on than what dumb things his body would be up to."It's basically a what if Mickey/Ian (Shameless) first time kind of an idea, that I ran with, mixed with some inspiration from the Choke me daddy Naruto and Sasuke meme, that got kinda too angsty too fast.





	The Boner at the Valley of the End

 

Naruto always sported a boner when they fought. He never thought anything of it. Fighting with Sasuke was always enthralling, filling him up with joy and adrenaline. After all, he was his best friend, and their fights were always charged with emotion. Standing across Sasuke, shouting confessions of his strongest feelings at him, readying for close physical contact, would sent currents up and down his body. He'd be wired from head to toe, and have better things to focus on than what dumb things his body would be up to.

Naruto always did learn things by trying them out physically. He used his body as a tool for achieving enlightenment, making his mind a standby observer. With his low concentration capacity, it was very well he was even able to keep the mind quiet for long enough to hear out what wisdom his body inherently carried and revealed to him while training. Maybe if he'd ever used this mindfulness technique while fighting Sasuke, he'd realize his body _lusted_ over his alleged friend. But their fights were always so intense he hadn't a spare second to listen to what his body was not whispering, but shouting.

Because once the fists started flying, Naruto would get so high off the fight that nothing could make him pay attention to the silly, insignificant boner-thing that would always happen, no matter what he did. It was just so totally engulfing, the glimpse of dangerous ruby sparks he feared and adored, the impeccable choreography of attacks and counters, the rush of air past their ears as they'd flung themselves at each other. There was no time for mistakes, as just one would mean certain death. It wasn’t like Naruto actually believed that Sasuke would really ever kill him - but the thing was, their attacks were always amped up to the max and intentionally or not, any a blow so devastating would be final if taken.  
And this unmatched thrill of Sasuke's absolute acknowledgment of his abilities, even as they were on opposite sides, would make Naruto forget about everything else and just give himself complete unto the fight.

But then again, Naruto sprouted boners for Sasuke even when they weren't fighting. It would happen when on nights he'd lay down _longing_ for him, wishfully concocting scenarios of their next face-off.

But he kind off never thought about those boners either. Thinking about their fights and Sasuke's unpredictable actions made his blood rush, body remembering the deadly danger. Thinking at the same time of Sasuke's _soul_ , of him, of his essence abstracted from reality... made Naruto's heart amazingly comforted. It was a feeling same as the one bonds with his other friends would make him feel, warm and fuzzy, but much more amplified. And as he praised his bonds over anything else, he felt his yearning for Sasuke natural. And it _was_ natural, deep and instinctual, as he knew, distantly, they were soul mates. So when a rush of blood and nice feelings mix, a boner _should_ be the next logical step for his body, right? But he never touched it while thinking about Sasuke. In his young, inexperienced brain, his love for Sasuke was just too pure for that kind of a thing.

The boner thing sometimes proven to be a disadvantage, though. For example, when seeing Sasuke for the first time after three years, back then at the busted Orochimaru's site, he grew one in record time, so fast that it felt like all of the blood drained straight out of his brain.

He did react kind of sluggish on _that_ murder attempt.

But now, after fighting Kaguya side by side to the guy responsible for giving him The boner, after shouting at him across the valley of the End, it was time to fight again.

They clashed and Naruto lost all sense of time and self. There was just Sasuke.

…And the boner.

His dick was erect the whole time. As their fists hit, as fireballs and Kage Bunshins were thrown at the other, as black fire mixed with golden flames.

They have flown thousands of meters in the air, their giant avatars dancing above the clouds.

Thunder crashed into energy orbs. Tornado formed. Nature was devastated.  
They were falling down to earth.

But something refused to fall down. Crouching from the dusty ground, Naruto felt vaguely frustrated as he came to his senses. Luckily Kurama was too engrossed into the fight to notice Naruto’s problem, or otherwise Naruto would hear no end to it.

Or maybe Kurama knew all along, simply opting not to disrupt the fight with dick jokes, playing safe when faced with dreadful Sharingan and Rinnegan wielding opponent.

Naruto signed the plus sign.

“Naruto! Had my Nature Energy not make it to you in time, you'd have been blown away just now! And your chakra's already long been drained from-“, Kurama tried to warn.

“-Amaterasu!”

As they fell from sky, the two cursed boys continued their mythical fight.

Naruto formed a red bubbling sleeve around his arm and disposed of it as it caught on never-ending black flames. Sasuke fell to his knees, and Naruto took an opportunity to run at him with chakra-free feet, through the shallow stream and punch him. He followed with a clone barrage ruthlessly, and Sasuke retaliated. He pulled on his bandages and revealed simple summoning tattoos, bringing up a few charged shuriken, destroying Naruto clones.

One clone held onto Sasuke, and the real one charged into him blasting him off.

Naruto created a Rasengan as he watched the blue spark die of in Sasuke’s hand.

He started to run towards him, but got his sandal got caught up on a snag in the dust, and he fell over, a blue orb disappearing into thin air.

It sure was painful to fall on his dick.

After a brutal kick, Naruto suddenly found himself lying on the ground under Sasuke.  
Crazy eyes were staring at him, powerful hand of steel pressing down on his throat.  
Naruto clenched at it desperately, and frantically tried to not look at Sasuke's deadly eyes.

Naruto switched his attention to the marble chest above him, and inhaled as deeply as Sasuke’s grip allowed, time ticking slower, as Sasuke's hips were pressing on his crotch so hard, so _good_. Less and less air passed through his pipes, so Naruto held in his last breath. He felt himself filled up with Sasuke's smell: sweaty, sharp and dusty. Under it all, there was a sweet, flowery undertone that activated some unfathomable childhood memories at which Naruto's heart painfully clenched.

At that, it all became too much for Naruto. Kurama being briefly silenced by chakra drainage, Sasuke's beautiful hard chest looming over him, the gorgeous smell of him, his mind slowly shutting down from the lack of oxygen, the luscious press on his neck, and the feel of Sasuke's hips right over his boner...

Naruto closed his eyes, snapped his hips up, and pressed his dick into Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke froze immediately. His arm relaxed over Naruto's throat, but still held on, pinning him.

Naruto felt a rush of liquid fire running up his body from where his crotch met Sasuke's ass. The exquisite feeling only burned stronger as he inhaled more freely, letting go of Sasuke's hands. He ceased trying to stop Sasuke from choking him. His arms fell down to his sides. He opened his eyes.

Above him, there was the face of utter shock. Eyes went back to usual black, thin pink lips slack.

The view was absolutely amazing; Sasuke's muscular arms right in his face, Sasuke's silky hair hanging loosely, framing the aristocratic face - both dishevelled from the fight. Hair messy and face flushed, eyes shiny and desperate. The musculature in Sasuke's neck was visibly popping out of strain, as beefy as delicate, making Naruto want to bite him below the ear. Under his elegant collar bones a glimpse of hard chest trough torn shirt and then - Naruto's eyes widened. Under the black cloth of his pants, Naruto could clearly see the outline of his friend's hard dick.

 _He's aroused by this too_ – a flash of coherent thought flew through Naruto's consciousness, and before he could he stop himself, he pushed down on his feet and snapped his hips up again. The contact was so delicious a moan escaped his lips.

As his body fell back down again, Naruto processed what he just did...twice. His cheeks started turning bright red and he looked away from Sasuke. Maybe it was better for him to be strangled to death right now and be put out of his misery. He deserved it. God, he had to go and spoil everything! He felt hot angry tears prickling under his firmly shut eyelids and bit his lip trying to suppress them.

"Naruto," croaked out the usually velvet voice above him, "look at me."

Naruto's pride told him not to listen, to just die of embarrassment on the spot, but in his state of disarm he obeyed. He looked at Sasuke, ready to die from one look at those weapons of war he called eyes, both metaphorically and literally. He never expected to find a mix of compassion, lust and anger there. Well, maybe anger. But it was more like frustration anyways.

"Are you dumb?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto felt his anger bubble right up. "Same goes for you, idiot!"

"Well you're the one humping my ass!"

"Yeah, but you're turned on, too!"

"So what! You're not supposed to act like that! I'm your friend! Remember?!"

Naruto wanted to reply but fell short and closed his mouth pathetically. He looked away again. After a beat he said softly: "You are."

Sasuke sat up on him a little, putting his arms on Naruto's shoulders, still holding him down. His hips moved little lower on Naruto's abdomen, so that his dick wasn't poking straight into Sasuke's ass anymore. Instead their crotches were softly pressed together.  
"I said, look at me."

Naruto turned again, this time faced with much closer Sasuke. In fact it was so close, Naruto could feel his hot breath ghosting over his face and neck. His heart beat faster, the amazing feeling of their bellies rubbing together and being pressed down there not helping.  
As he tried to concentrate, Sharingan suddenly whirred into life. Naruto felt the usual twitch of adrenaline. "The hell you think you're doing, Sasuke?"

"Shut up. I have to see you."

Naruto swallowed, suddenly aware he was under scrutiny.

"Why do you insist on being friends with me?"

Naruto bit his lower lip. "Well, you _are_ my friend..." he tried weekly.

"Stop. That. Bullshit." Sasuke punctuated his words by suddenly rubbing and pressing his abdomen harshly to Naruto's, drawing out a choked, lustful gasp from the boy under him, and making him arch his back, yearning for more contact.

When he was denied more, Naruto snapped.

"Well, shit, I don't know, Sasuke! How should I know? I had to chase you down just so you reject me every time! You fight me and I miss you, ok? I miss you!"

After half shouting the bitter words to other ones face his head dropped back to the ground pitifully.

"How the hell should I know? It was the only way I knew." Naruto felt his tears swell for real this time and didn’t try to stop them. His chest hurt, his mind was confused, and his body full of unstoppable lust. He felt lava was churning in his stomach. He refused to be beaten.

Above him, Sasuke looked down at him, disgusted.

“You pitiful, pitiful liar!” Sasuke said. “You knew why you were so obsessed with me. You just never had the balls to admit the truth! Hiding behind the Hokage bullshit…” He let his head loll down and closed his eyes, black curtain of hair covering his face. Suddenly, his shoulders started shaking, and Naruto felt a few hot drops landing on his chest. Before he could process that Sasuke was crying, Sasuke threw his body back, raised his arm for a punch and roared: “You fucking bitch!”

And punched him straight across the face.

Next punch followed first.

There were fleshy, crunchy sounds of stuff breaking inside Naruto’s face.

Sasuke gutturally yelled while hitting him.

Naruto was almost knocked out, his vision blurring for a moment, but the second he felt the rhythm of punches falter, he raised his body from the ground, and took hold of Sasuke’s shoulders. Sasuke screamed and fought back immediately. His eyes went impossibly wide, and his mouth foamed, and Naruto was so, so, sorry, but he knew what he had to do, his steely arms pressing down.

He held him.

Through all the kicking he held trough, saying nothing. He was so very late. All he could do now, realizing his mistake, was take all of his soul mate’s anger and pain on himself.

So he held him, still.

After a minute or so, the kicking stopped, but Sasuke was still screaming and crying, cursing him and shaking. After a while, he started swinging in Naruto’s lap, back and forth, face swollen and red from non-stop tears, matching Naruto’s, muttering:

“Should have just let me kill you… should have just let me kill you…”

When his body slowly started to relax, Naruto whispered into the black hair: “I’m sorry.”

“Should have just let me kill you… I shouldn’t have killed him…”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry… It’s not your fault, Sasuke… I’m sorry…”

Naruto was still crying when Sasuke went mute and tensed again. But instead of trying to escape again, he clumsily returned the hug. Flabby and week, his arms rounded Naruto’s torso. “It _is_ my fault.”

“It’s really not.”

A beat.

 

“…Did you really miss me?”

“Yeah. All the time.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Naruto was kneeling on the ground supporting Sasuke’s full weight, black hair nested under his chin. His shirt was soaked trough. His dick was still not down.

It was so amazing to be able to hold this beautiful boy. His heart was repeatedly breaking and healing as Sasuke was crying in his arms. Anger, dread and crushing pain poured out of Sasuke and Naruto wished he could filter it all out.

Naruto realized he betrayed Sasuke, too. He never _really_ tried to help him, or tried to see how torn he was inside, or tried to understand his worldview. He only ever saw the outside walls sheltering Sasuke from a complete breakdown. Never once he tried not to force his affections on Sasuke and just give the one he loved what he actually needed – a quiet sanctuary, a home, a choice, freedom.

Yes, he loved Sasuke. It was plain obvious by now. And when loving someone, it’s not fair to expect they mold themselves to your wishes. You can only try and be there for them if they accept you.  
“I swear I’ll be there for you from now on. Forever.”

“Naruto...” Sasuke looked up from Naruto’s chest. “I still want to change things.”

“You don’t have to be alone. We can better things together.”

“Naruto…” Sasuke closed his eyes, but Naruto suspected they went red under the lids. “Are you lying?”

“You can check me, if you want.” Naruto sad quietly, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful aura that seemed to befall over his friend.

Crimson eyes snapped open and examined his beaten-up face slowly.

Naruto tried to bring a vision of Sasuke next to him and all of his other friends as clearly as he could to his mind, letting Sasuke see it with his Sharingan. In his dream, there was no headbands over his family and friends’ foreheads, they were simply the people he loved, with all their imperfections still there.  
But most of all, he tried to conceive all the warm feelings he had whenever thinking of his and Sasuke’s bond. It was incredibly strong, otherworldly, unbreakable. It was love, it was home. Sasuke could have it, if so wished.

Sasuke’s eyes widened in realization, then looked down and away in guilt.

Naruto smiled and held him tighter.  
“You don’t have to be sorry. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“I want that. I want you.” Sasuke whispered into Naruto’s collar bone, making Naruto’s heart do somersaults. He felt his throat clench up, barely managing not to choke.

“You have me, Sasuke. I’m yours.”

Sasuke wiggled a bit in his arms and then he felt a wet, sloppy kiss on his neck. His vision instantly blurred again, his focus solely on Sasuke. He pressed a feather-light kiss to his hairline, in disbelief of Sasuke allowing such intimacy.

Sasuke pulled his knees from under himself and climbed over Naruto’s lap to get closer, their bodies falling connected together like puzzles. Sasuke continued to press clumsy kisses here and there over Naruto’s neck, shaking. Naruto felt his hesitation.  
“We don’t have to kiss…

“No, I want to.”

Naruto hugged him closer, kissing the black crown of the head again, gently caressing the hair with the palm of his hand.

Sasuke’s arms started frantically going up and down Naruto’s sides, chest pressing down on him once again. Naruto let himself be pushed back into the spot on the dusty ground wherein he was nearly beaten to death about half an hour ago. Sasuke was still dropping kisses over his neck and collarbone and chin, supporting his weight with his forearms on the sides of Naruto’s chest.

Naruto felt kind off like he gave a bit of his power over, so he playfully lifted his hips in the same manner like before, to re-establish his dominance once again. Kissing like this was similar to fighting, it seemed. At that, Sasuke and Naruto both grumbled, as the friction between them intensified.

Naruto liked how Sasuke shuddered at the press of their hips. He wanted to give him all of his affection, as this was his first ever opportunity to do so. He wanted to shower Sasuke in nice things, kisses and hugs and gentle strokes, make him feel safe and wanted in his arms. He wanted to make him feel good and he decided to do anything it took.  
“Whatever you want…” he mumbled, his feelings taking control over him. He felt any insecurities left over dispersed from Sasuke’s body.

Sasuke raised his head from Naruto’s chest and before Naruto could see his face, he crashed their lips together.

The world stopped for Naruto. Sasuke’s lips were soft but firm, chopped in a few places, tasting of iron, mouth wet and warm inside. They were exploring breathlessly for a few seconds, then Sasuke bit him. A shock went down Naruto’s spine, pushing him upwards into the firm body above him, and Sasuke pinned him back down effectively pushing at his dick with his own. Naruto moaned. He should have expected that he’d like this painful. Sasuke’s hand was on his neck again, starting to choke softly, pushing painfully on the bruises that were already formed in places of his fingertips. Naruto opened his mouth submissively letting more access, but gripped Sasuke’s hips in his hands and pressed him down onto his erection strongly. Sasuke purred and sucked on Naruto’s worried lip while excitedly rubbing himself over Naruto’s lap. Finally latching off his lip, Sasuke grumbled:

“For how long have you been hard for me?”

Naruto laughed breathily, Sasuke’s arm still on his neck. “Since the ninja academy?”

Sasuke chuckled and removed his grip on Naruto’s neck just to fist his fingers into the blond locks. He pulled Naruto’s head turning it to the side, then biting strongly into his neck.

Naruto moaned again. Sasuke lapped up deliciously at the sensitive skin up his neck, then sucked on it, and Naruto thought he’ll just about jump out of his own skin.

He couldn’t comprehend just how much damage could his flesh take after all the fighting and crying before this, but this new sort of damage fit right in with the old scars he already wore as medals of his feelings for Sasuke up until now. He was drowning in sensations, lost completely to Sasuke’s will.

But Sasuke did not seem to have noticed this, as he was engrossed in devouring Naruto. Then they were kissing again, Naruto vaguely aware of himself writhing and squirming under Sasuke, every contact down their bodies making him hotter, shakier.

Lost on time, after their dicks rubbed together under their designated pants for what seemed like hours, Sasuke half-stood up from Naruto. With a disappointed _slurp_ of their mouths detaching Naruto dimly protested sudden loss of touch and heat. His attention quickly snapped from the pale god-like face looming over him to his hands that were surely unfastening black pants.

Naruto’s mouth fell comically open. Then he closed them, collecting himself, looked at Sasuke’s flushed face for a moment as he collected his courage, then back to Sasuke’s crotch. He gulped excitedly.

As Sasuke’s elegant thumbs hooked into his waistband and slowly slid it lower, Naruto’s mouth went dry. As the long light shirt still partly covered the crotch, he could only see the bunching of the black pant fabric around Sasuke’s girth until Sasuke swiftly pulled the fabric over it – and it sprung out in all its glory. It was long, color matching Sasuke’s light skin, except over the top where it was thicker and ruddy, darker, aroused and dripping with shiny, clear precum.

Naruto tore his eyes away to look at Sasuke’s face once again, licking his swollen lips. Sasuke’s face was cast down and blushing, but when he looked back at Naruto, his eyes were coals burning with lust and determination. He raised his arms from his lowered pants and opened up his shirt in one swift movement. Naruto was left star-struck by the beauty of the carved-out chest and stomach, and the short unruly black hairs sprouting below the bellybutton, right between two symmetrical hip-lines… and strong thighs on each side under…

Naruto looked at Sasuke again as he was roughly grabbed by the hair again, and pulled closer suggestively. He shivered and opened his mouth obediently, looking at Sasuke and putting his hands on the smooth skin over his legs. He rubbed up and down experimentally, touching stomach and hips, allowing the erect penis to softly touch him with his open mouth and letting hot breath over it. He was woofed over by a musky, salty smell of arousal. Sasuke groaned and fisted the blond hair harder.

Naruto blinked the tears out from the corners of his eyes and stuck out his tongue to touch the silky skin of the shaft. He never stopped looking at the dark eyes above him.

“Take it in.”

Naruto’s cheeks flushed as he took Sasuke’s dick in one hand, and pointed it between his lips, other hand still resting on the hip, balancing himself as he let the top of the penis glide over the flat roof of his mouth. He had no idea of how this kind of thing should be done, but he had no intention of stopping. He tried swallowing around it, but gagged immediately as there was no more room in his mouth. There was still more dick left out to be swallowed so he tried a different approach and relaxed his throat, letting Sasuke to push deeper in. Sasuke moaned deliciously and that was all the motivation Naruto needed. He let one of his arms to fall down to the ground to support himself better, and tried moving his head forward and then back, letting it glide deeper in and out slowly.

“Oh… W…wait.”

Naruto froze, looking up still. Sasuke relaxed his fingers from Naruto’s scalp and took hold of the Konoha headband, taking it off and tossing it away. Naruto’s eyes widened but then eased again, remembering his vision, pupils staying dilated inside blue orbs.

Naruto continued sliding, tasting periodically the liquid from the wet top, drinking up the rich taste. He sped up, encouraged by Sasuke’s moans, quick meow-sounding like sounds interrupted by the more growly rasps. After removing his headband, one hand stayed in his hair, pulling and pushing closer rhythmically, other held his swollen and bruised face, and angled it up, so Sasuke could have the best view of the foxy eyes.

As he watched Sasuke, Naruto noticed how his face scrunched up in pleasure as he did some specific movements with his mouth or lips. He’d get so aroused by seeing the sudden, blissful ripples he’d feel his own dick leaking out, trapped safely in his pants. As he moaned around Sasuke hot and heavy in his mouth, he felt him grow even more, and Sasuke closed his eyes, thrusting erratically, filling him up faster. Naruto could only hold on and take it all in as he was trapped between the iron grip of Sasuke’s hand in his hair, and the snapping speed of hips jutting out, pushing and shoving deeper and deeper down his throat. He held his eyes locked on Sasuke’s face, awaiting, fingernails digging crescent moon marks into skin over Sasuke’s hip.

Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes to look at him, as he screamed out and came, locked deep in Naruto’s throat, spurting hot cum inside, as Naruto tried his best not to let any of it past his lips and swallowed as quickly as he could. As his neck contracted in a swallowing motion around Sasuke’s penis, another tremor passed through his body, Naruto felt it under his arm.

He let Sasuke ride the orgasm out and indulged at looking at his face, as the fine muscles continued to spasm.

He gently stroked over Sasuke’s waist under the undid shirt, to give him some comfort. Sasuke blinked at him, dazed, eyes misty. As he was softening in Naruto’s mouth, he released himself with a soft _plop_ and took both Naruto’s cheeks in his hands.

“Why are you giving all of this to me?” Sasuke asked shakily.

 

Naruto's eyes shone as bright as thousand suns.  
“Because I love you.”

As Sasuke dropped back into Naruto’s lap and laid his head over his shoulder, Naruto felt his own physical arousal finally settling down. There will be time for talking out everything later. And for more boners. 

 

Sakura and Kakashi found them long after that, lying next to each other, drained and content, sleeping with a hand in hand, on top of the stone seal. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, man. I saw the Naruto and Sasuke Choke me daddy meme and this shit popped into my mind. I thought of it as an Ian/Mickey first time kind of a moment (from Shameless). Like, feeling your opponent's boner in the midst of a fight must be trippy. I wrote the part before the smut on my phone, and then finished it after I rewatched the fight. So I wanted to include the horrible punching part from the anime bc it's so charged and emotional, but it kind of clashed with the light "boner" intro. Oh well. Maybeee they're bit OC-y, too...
> 
> But, I don't have a beta-reader! And I wrote some smut before, when I was younger, but i kind of left those fandoms. So this is my first official smut on this page! So comment if u liked it or give me your opinion if not!
> 
> It's so weird, as an avid porn reader, to be on the other end of it. Cheers!


End file.
